


Behind the mask

by Shadow_in_Midnight



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_in_Midnight/pseuds/Shadow_in_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan Yukihara is the perfect girl-she has good looks, a great personality, grades, and the best school with even the 'most handsome boy on earth' as a boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. Better still, she's the founder of a large, extensive branded clothing line with two brothers-one who's a famous teen-heartthrob and the other being a famous businessman and boss of the Yukihara company. And oh, did I mention? She's the leader of the Sakura gang and the best assassin ever trained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the mask

~Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice; just the story line. Hope you enjoy~

~Note: Yoichi in this story is 18, Rei is 20 and Mikan is 17. Just for your info~

"Mi-chan! Are you coming shopping with us later?" Nonoko asked, slamming her hands down on the said girl's table, a huge smile framing her petite face. The brunette frowned a little, as in deep in thought, before facing her friend once more with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Nono-chan, but I forgot that I have something important on tonight!" She apologized profusely as her friend's smile turned slightly sour. "Ah, have you asked Anna-chan yet? She may be free!" Mikan quickly added in an attempt to sooth her friend. Nonoko grinned before running off, nearly forgetting to thank Mikan as she ran into another class.

Mikan quickly gathered her books lying neatly on the table and made her way out of school, greeting teachers and even her fanclub consisting of almost the whole school and beyond. "Good afternoon Sakura-sama," a man quickly greeted as she slid into the car, her smile slipping off her face as she did so. She nodded and he drove off, the ride silent and air tense.

"What do I have today?" She asked, breaking the silence. The man quickly nodded and pressed a button as a laptop slid open from her armrest. She scanned through the long list before sighing and shutting the device. "Fine. Take me back home first; I heard that Rei-chan and You-chan have come back," she asked, and the driver grunted in response. The rest of the ride was silent, save the sounds typing from Mikan's laptop.

"Rei-chan, You-chan!" She yelled as the doors opened, revealing rows of maids and traditionally dressed yazukas. "Good afternoon, Mikan-sama," they chorused loudly, bowing deeply as she waved a hand, eyes searching for her two brothers. "Mi-channnnn!"

A flash of silver hair caught the said girl's sight as she pulled out a small dagger and held it to the person's throat.

"My, my, how rude! He was simply greeting you, Mi-chan!"

A voice laughingly scolded her as the silver-haired man pouted. "Instinct, brother, instinct!" Sliding the knife back into its sheath, she held her arms open to her brothers.

"Do I not get a hug?" Cue puppy eyes

They sighed and pulled her into a large hug before attacking her with tickles. She cursed loudly at both the sudden tickle attack and the time. She was running late for her first meeting. Pushing them off and sliding through small gaps, she freed herself in no time as she stalked to her room, muttering curses under her breath. "Gotta change, then go," she offered a curt explanation before sliding the door shut.

Stripping her clothes, she pulled on a white, sleeveless turtle neck shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans, sliding her guns and daggers into a special belt.

"Bye bye! See you at dinner," she called out to her brothers as she slid down the stair railings gleefully, much to the annoyance of Rei. Kissing them both on the cheek, Mikan almost literally flew out of the door and into the waiting car, which too, flew off into the far distance before either brother could wave.

"Well. I suppose that's the least you'll expect from a well trained assassin," Rei muttered under his breath as Youichi pouted slightly. He had a sister complex, and it was quite funny to see him pinning for Mikan, honestly speaking.

"What happened this time?" Mikan groaned and massaged her temple, staring at the man kneeled in fear before her.

"I-I..." he started but was cut off by Mikan.

"And you want me to pay off your debts," she continued, staring harshly at the man before her, who nodded meekly. "Stand there," she pointed in a general direction of something resembling a box. He nodded quickly and obeyed her orders, out of fear and excitement.

"As if, asshole. Go to hell. Say hi to Satan for me, kay?" She asked in a sweet voice as the man's eyes widened, and a single shot was heard. It echoed through the silence, which was cut off by a cold voice.

"Dispose of it. Make it look like another gang killed it; I don't care which one."

Waving the members away, she leaned back in her seat and massaged her temple once again.

"Well fuck. Today's gonna be a longgggg day." She cursed loudly as a button on the phone rang shrilly.

"Sakura here what do you want," she snarled into the receiver. The person on the other line didn't say anything, but she could feel the man's voice oozing with fake authority.

"Sakura, some of your boys got into a fight with mine. I demand you to come over, or I shall press charges against them," the man drawled. She cursed once again and scribbled down the address, hopping out of her seat and telling one of the many people around to cancel her appointments for the day. Look like someone wants to get their asses kicked today.

"It seems like your 'Sakura-sama' isn't coming," he dawled, pulling out a fine toothed comb and running it through his hair, which was already drowning in oil and combed to an end. Her men gagged as he sprayed a little more cologne and smirked. "Looks like she's not com-" he started, but was quickly cut off by a large whoop. He turned around, only to be faced with a small girl around half his height.

"Hah! This is the Sakura clan leader? What a wimp!" He sneered, nose upturned as Mikan rolled her eyes and in a split second, styled his blonde hair into a spiky Mohawk with a single knife swipe. "My...my silky locks!" He screamed like a pig sent to the slaughter house as he cowered on the ground, fingering his 'silky locks' on the floor. She rolled her eyes and used the tip of her combat boots to raise the man's' chin to stare at her.

"Such a wimp like you is only fit to wipe the floor with," she said, staring down at the man in disgust. "Ah, yes. I came here to settle an exchange. What did my boys do?" She asked, a single delicate eyebrow raised as she glanced at her boys, who were shuffling their feet.

"They ah, insulted you, Sakura-sama. So we er...gave them a haircut," one of them stuttered, looking at Mikan sheepishly from under his bangs. She erupted into laughter and walked over, patting the two of them on their backs.

"Gave them a makeover they did!"

Their leader growled as two other men stepped out of the shadows, unevenly trimmed bald with words like 'mummy's boy' and 'sucker for older women' running the sides. They both looked ashamed to be there, and looked like they wanted to jump onto a hole and disappear.

"Hn, I don't see any difference. The words are true, anyways," Mikan shrugged and turned, motioning for her men to follow.

"Wait~!" He cried out in a girly voice-yes, a girly voice, at their backs. "What about repayment?" He pleaded, unknowingly making Mikan on the verge of puking.

"W-what repayment?" She asked, staggering a little at the man's cologne.

"For injuring my precious boys!" He positively wailed, crawling up to Mikan's feet. "Get away, disgusting. If not I'll give you another reason to make me repay a disgusting bastard like you," she sneered, strolling out of the man's place easily.

"E-erm, Sakura-sama...? We are extremely sorry..." they said sheepishly once again, heads bowed, awaiting their punishment.

"It's fine, it's fine!" She gwaffed loudly, patting the shoulders of the two men standing before her in shock. "In fact, well done. I suppose you should have drawn on their faces too, maybe...it does make them more bareable, hm?" She mused, and before she knew it, she was cracking jokes with the men.

"And so I cut his hair into a mohawk!" Mikan laughed as Youichi nearly spit his drink out at Rei. They laughed and cracked jokes in the large house, the merry sounds lost within the many rooms. They were, although a slightly strange family, a happy one.

~End of chapter 1~

…yeah. New story. I dunno what to sayyyy Anyway hope you like it :D


End file.
